Conventionally, a hair clipper includes a plurality of blade blocks replaceably attached to a single main body. The blade blocks are region-specific blade blocks for use in cutting hairs of head and other body portions. One of the blade blocks is selected and attached to the main body, the selection of which is made in adaptation to the hair density of hair regions (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. H11-197373).
In the conventional case noted above, the cutting width of one of the blade blocks is generally equal to the width of a blade attachment portion of the main body. The reason for this is to cut hairs by making the width of each blade block as broad as possible.
However, the characteristics of the hair regions vary with the shape thereof as well as the hair density. In particular, sensitive regions such as the armpit and the genital region have a feature that they exhibit severe irregularities as compared to other regions and tend to be narrow-spaced due to the presence of the arms and the legs.
In case the hair regions of different characteristics are subjected to haircut, use of a general-purpose blade block with an increased width hinders the haircut because the width thereof is too wide and the opposite side portions come into contact with the human body. In order to avoid such contact with the human body, there is a need to incline the blade block together with the main body, thus making the hair clipper less convenient to use. This poses a problem in that the hair regions of different characteristics cannot be satisfactorily subjected to haircut.